Animals
by KingTayter
Summary: Being relocated to New York City may not be as bad as Levi originally thought after meeting and turning a young green eyed hunter. Werewolf!AU
1. Green Eyes

**Warnings: Slight violence and gore.**

**Told in Levi's perspective**

* * *

><p>There's a certain thing about watching the light drain from someone's eyes, I can't exactly place my finger on it, but it drives me insane. In a good sense. It makes shivers run up and down my spine, it fills my stomach with butterflies, it puts a hazy cloud of euphoria over me, and it drives me up a wall with my already present hunger.<p>

The eyes are my favorite part, this is why I always save them for last and this is how I pick out my victims, my dinner.

Tonight is an exceptionally cold night, but that's what I get for being relocated in fucking New York City in the middle of the god damn winter. Even with my natural body heat it's a bit chilly and I'm forced to wear a pea coat with my normal stainless cravat and dark jeans. My shoes; however, do little to protect me against the snow and make it hard to walk in the shit. I'm forced to keep to the sidewalk until I buy a pair.

But this is how it goes; I live in one house until I attract attention and then I'm relocated into a different one with a different name and identity. If I hadn't of had too much fun teasing my last game, I wouldn't be sitting on this cold ass bench, freezing my balls off.

But I love to have fun, what's the use of killing people if you don't have a little fun with it?

Some people are screamers and when I lived in the countryside, those were my favorite. They could scream all they wanted and no one would hear them. I could chase them around and play with them until I was ready to finally just end the game.

Some people were shell bombs, they'd crack immediately and just stare at me shattered and silent as I progress onto them. They aren't any fun but there's no use in leaving them alive, and they are the easiest and less messy to kill.

But my favorite one's are the people who can escape, who can run and give me a good run for my money. They make the game interesting. They'll attack me, injure me and run, force me to go all out and really get my blood pumping. I love those kinds of people, but they're so rare to find nowadays.

Sometimes, especially around the full moon, I'll seduce and fuck them before I eat them. If they're virgins, I like to do both at the same time because they just taste exceptionally better than others. Sweeter almost.

Once a week every week I play my game. I spend the first half of the week as normal. Sunday I rest, Monday I go type and work on my novel, Tuesday and Wednesday I'll go out to a cafe or restaurant and eat out, Thursday is a mixture of the of the four days, Friday I prepare for Saturday, and Saturday my hunt begins.

I'll start it out as a normal day, wake up, take a shower, get dressed, down a cup of coffee, clean the house up a bit, feed my cat, and then I head out. I go to either a cafe or bar, but sometimes I go to the park, to pick someone out.

I look at their eyes, that's how I narrow it down.

I peer down at my watch with a frown; it's nine o'clock already. I sigh dejectedly and push myself up to my feet, eyes locking on a nice looking bar a bit ways down. I can drink a bit while I try and scope out something decent. My stomach growls a bit up at me.

"I know, I know" I mumble to myself as I make my way down the street. The scent of their bodies taunt me, but I can control my hunger. I breath through my slightly, barely parted lips as I walk towards the warm bar. There's a bouncer, but he just looks me over and nods me ahead.

It's buzzing with activity, most of the tables filled with college students or adults. The drifters sat at the stools. I perched myself on top of the stool next to the wall, a corner stool of sorts.

I flag the bartender down and he saunters over to me, he's a heavyweight man, a lot of meat on him. However, any thoughts of dissecting him apart are quickly diminished when he gets close and the putrid smell of death washes over me. I almost gag.

"What can I get for you, dog?" He grins wildly as if the comment were supposed to insult me. I roll my eyes and stare up at his cold, dead eyes. I really hate vampires, but this is a big city so I didn't doubt that there would be any.

"A Sangria" I reply cooly, drumming my fingers against the cool countertop. I dig through my pockets and shove a wad of bills at him before turning sideways in my stool.

I let my eyes roam around the bar, taking in everyone that was currently seated inside of it. A lot of perfumed and caked in makeup girls, some of which didn't even look old enough to be in the bar. Some horny jocks were always around them as well. The group of nerds and gamers. Older women and men with wrinkles marking their faces.

I frown and rest my chin on the palm of my hand, tapping at my the side of my face with my fingers in impatience. I slip my eyes closed and take a big whiff; I can smell their blood, their flesh, their emotions and it sends a shiver racing up my spine. My stomach lets out another garbled noise but the loud music drowns it out.

"No hunting in my bar" the bartender returns, shoving my glass in front of me with a serious look splayed across his face, "I don' need no hunters investigating 'round here."

"Please, spare me" I scoff, grabbing at the glass and taking a big gulp of the fruity bitter drink, I respond back in a hushed voice, leaning over the counter, "If I wanted to expose you I could do it in a heartbeat, shit head. I'm merely watching the rabbits, the hunt comes later."

He narrows his eyes and I see a look of disgust wash over his features. He's one of _those _(HERE) types of monsters, the 'You don't need to kill to live! Humans are friends not food!'. Or in my terms 'Fucking brainless morons'.

I raise my glass at him before downing the rest of the alcoholic drink with a sly grin.

"Jus' watch yerself, mutt" he growls, tossing his rag over his shoulder and walking off back towards someone else in need of more alcohol. I'm glad because fuck he reeked.

"Will do." I mutter dryly, returning to my searching.

Eyes wander around the room, some rest on me but trail onward, some linger. I try not to be too obvious, pretending to examine the edge of the dirty glass in my hand. But I'm watching them, looking for a good target and easy one. Letting my senses take over myself, I can smell them and I can see them so much more clearly.

There's a blonde girl with hazel eyes, she's with someone though. There's a boy with icey eyes, but he's with friend. And then I see an easier target but just as appealing; she has curly brown hair and from what I can tell is currently being tagged along as a third wheel.

She uncomfortable, averting her eyes away from her two friends, her arms awkwardly crossed around her midsection. She's wearing something that shows a lot of skin, too much skin. At any other moment I would be repulsed by what she was wearing, but right now it looks perfect on her.

Her honey eyes meet mine, I'm not a fan of brown eyes but hers were beautiful, and I smile a lopsided smile, giving her a wink. She flushes brightly as her blood rushes to her cheeks and her eyes widen, looking around a bit before looking back up at me as if to ask 'me?'.

I grin wider and give her a small nod. She chews on her bottom lip, eyes going over to her friends once more and finger twirling in her hair. I feel giddy on the inside because now my game has started.

Her eyes continue to flicker over to me, watching me. I hop down from my stool, waving half-heartedly at the bartender who, if looks could kill, was glaring daggers right into my still beating heart. Wish I could say the same for him.

I stare back over my shoulder at her and sure enough she's staring back, I force another smile, cocking my head towards the front door as an invitation before disappearing outside.

It doesn't take but one minute before she comes flying out the door, flushing and panting, her head whipping around to find me. She's short, shorter than me at least, and her hair is sloppily cut in the back in what looks like it was supposed to be a bob. She's not perfect, but she'll do.

"You looked a bit bored in there" I say, making my voice go as deep as I could make it. It does the trick and she gasps, turning to meet my stare.

"Y-yes" she stammers, "You looked a bit lonely yourself."

"I was" I admit, smile creeping back onto my face, "Care to change that?"

"M-maybe" she stutters, trying to play it out like she was the 'hard to get type' but I can tell she's no virgin, far from it by the way she's dressed. She was practically begging for someone to take her away.

"Maybe?" I repeat with a tutting noise, "Well if you'd like to return to the two lovebirds…"

"N-no!" she says suddenly, facade cracking and desperation filling her eyes, I grin again and she blushes so red, " I-I mean.. I'd uhm, rather go with you."

"Well, where would you like to go?" I ask casually, walking closer to her, her eyes go hazy as if she's drunk by my scent alone, she unconsciously leans closer to me and my natural warmth and aura.

"Y-your place?" she squeaks out, I frown inwardly, leaning forward and tucking a brown lock behind her ears before whispering as huskily as I can manage.

"How about we go somewhere I bit more open?" she makes some sort of incoherent noise and I grin, brushing my lips against her ear, "The park?"

"S-sure" she agrees, I pull away from her, wrapping a loose arm around her shoulder and steering us towards the park where it would be more secluded, especially around this time of night, "W-what's your name?"

"James" I lie, giving her a sideways glance, I don't ask her for hers because I don't care.

"Oh, I'm Patricia" I don't respond and instead hum, but she doesn't seem to care. Of course she doesn't, she has her arms wrapped around my waist and as much as I want to growl and shove her off, I have to wait.

She's drowned in my pheromones, she's too easy. I think she'll be another bombshell case, what a shame.

The park comes into view, dimly lit by street lamps and only a few select people wandering about. She shivers and leans closer.

"W-what now?" she mumbles, pressing herself lewdly against me, I grimace in disgust inwardly at the action.

"Why don't we find some privacy, Hmm?" I suggest, motioning towards the wooded area circling the park. Her eyebrows furrow and it's like she's been pulled out of a trance.

"There's b-bugs in there, I don't want to do it there" she mutters, her little sweet facade slipping. I roll my eyes as we come to a stop in front of one of the benches, receiving some curious looks. I lower my voice a bit more, seeping out more pheromones.

"Oh don't worry, I won't have you up against anything" I say, pressing back against her with a low rumble building up in the back of my throat. I'm going to have to burn these clothes, I'm near positive she's not wearing any underwear and she's rubbing herself all over me.

"I-It's cold though" She gasps, her doubt faltering.

"I'll warm you up real nice, Patricia" I promise her. My hunger is starting to get the better of me, I feel my fingernails start to extend outward and my teeth sharpen. It hurts but I'm used to this pain and I let everything slide into place. Her eyes are hazy again and I know I've ensnared her.

We make our ways into the wooded area, her stumbling a pace behind me. I waste no time and press her up against a tree, smothering her mouth with mine. I can taste her skin, taste her flesh.

She stiffens under me and suddenly she's shoving at my chest, I grin and I taste blood, I feel it fill my mouth and it tastes so sweet. A shudder runs through me and I don't hear her muffled scream.

A moan builds in my chest and I jerk away, my eyes partially open as I stare at her. She's gasping, eyes wide in panic and hand cupping her mouth. I swallow whatever was in my mouth, my stomach letting out a pleased noise.

"You really shouldn't trust strangers promising a good time, you slut" I insult her, her eyes are brimming with tears and I can already hear her take in the breath for a scream. My hand shoots out and wraps around her neck, nails digging into the flesh, cutting into it like it were cheap cheese and whatever scream she was going to make gets cut off, "You taste good, that's the only nice thing I can say about you."

I grin, baring my teeth at her and enjoying the look that crosses her face, I enjoy the feeling of her clawing at my fingers with her blunt nails, the blood spilling out over her shredded lips and the fear in her eyes. I raise my free hand up, reaching for her eyes when I hear the barely audible sound of a gun clicking to load the chamber.

My ear twitches and a low growl builds up in my chest. I narrow my glowing eyes in disgust, claws lingering right in front of her eyes. She's looking behind me with a pleading look, disgusting tears and snot building up and mixing with her blood.

"Let her go" the voice isn't shaky, but it's young, barely masculine. I let out a breathy laugh, who'd think I had a hunter tailing behind me on my first hunt in this shitty city.

"Hmmm" I grumble, turning back to stare at the intruder, "I didn't think they recruited premature brats."

I was going to charge at him, disarm him and make him watch as I dismembered and ate her. I had everything mapped and planned out in my head as to how exactly to deal with this situation. But then I see his eyes.

They're green and wide, swimming with rage and other emotions, they're like the ocean, they're like _her _eyes.

There's a loud, sickening crunch as my grip on her neck tightens and I release her, her body slumps to the red stained forest floor. But I don't care that her blood is staining my boots, I don't care that it's filthy and I don't care that my stomach is howling with hunger.

He fires and the bullet lodge itself deep into my shoulder when I take a step towards him, I flinch but I don't care that the silver is burning and my skin is steaming around the wound.

A growl rips itself from my chest and I'm charging at him. His beautiful eyes widen in panic, his brown hair swaying when he tries to evade my attack. But I'm not blinded by my hunger, I haven't let the hunger and beast take over me.

I move with him, grabbing at his wrists with the silenced gun, he panics and the gun is fired off a couple of time. I rear back and bring my leg up, kicking him in his face. He's too slow to dodge it, he's still a trainee more than likely; used to dealing with newborns. But I'm no newborn.

He curses out and reaches up to grab or punch at me. I bring him to his knees and my knee digs into his face. There's a crunch and I know his nose is broken. More curses are leaving him like a sick ballad and I can't help but laugh at him.

I contemplate eating him, I contemplate ripping his throat out for the other hunters to find, and I contemplate taking him. But everything leaves me when I look into his eyes when I tug his head back by his soft brown hair.

He's angry but he's also scared and his eyes, god his eyes.

It's like a line has been drawn in my head and everything that I've done has led me to him. His eyes are so pretty and I forget about my hunger and I forget about the dead whore.

My lips part and I tug his head to the side. I don't think twice about sinking my teeth into his neck.

I find out two things. I really like the sound of his voice, especially his screams, and that the police in New York are really fucking slow.


	2. Disgusting Brats and Greedy Cats

**Guh: I hate school. **

* * *

><p>I'm a fucking moron and a pissed one at that.<p>

I should be barging into that room and ripping his throat apart before he wakes up and realizes what I've done to him; I should kill him before he fully turns. But I can't, it's almost like I don't want to, and fuck, maybe I don't.

I've been pacing in my kitchen for the past hour, a coffee cup shattered on the floor and it's pieces crunching under my newly purchased boots.

I'd hauled his ass back to my house as quickly as I could manage, my stomach churning loudly in unsated hunger and head pounding from a quickly forming migraine. His body is slowly working the curse of my, well now our, species throughout his bloodstream and the wound from my bite is already closed and scabbed over. He's lucky that the next full moon is two weeks away, otherwise he'd be practically _writhing _in pain.

The curse itself initially lies dormant in your blood cells. Your body begins to slowly heighten your senses and you begin to crave things that you normally wouldn't crave; raw meat and humans at also get hotter body temperature wise, most people pass it off as a fever.

The beast is forming inside you, or at least that's what I like to refer to it as. You in your raw, primal instincts. And when the first physical change happens on your first full moon, when the curse is finally put into effect, well; I fucking hope this kid has a good pain tolerance.

If there is one thing I hate most of all about werewolves, it's newborn puppies, especially around their first full moon.

I had swore to myself that I would never create another newborn for as long as I lived and I also swore that I'd slaughter every hunter that I'd cross, and I had lived up to those two things, never once cracking or considering to do the opposite.

It angers me how a prepubescent, hunter brat with pretty eyes managed to crack me so easily, and how even now, while he's groaning and mumbling on my couch tied up, that I still can't bring myself to kill him.

Every time I imagine pouncing him and ripping him to shreds, I remember his green eyes, and I remember _her _ green eyes through him.

I growl out again, slamming my fists down against my marble counter top, scaring the shit out of my cat; Wolf. I don't know which is more ironic, the fact that I named a cat Wolf or the fact that a cat would like a werewolf at all.

My hand slips into my pants pocket, grasping at my iPhone and tugging it out. I run a hand through my hair and I quickly scroll through my contacts and locate the last person in the world that I would ever want to associate with on any given occasion and press the call button.

She answers on the second ring like and overjoyed teenage girl waiting for their crush to call them.

"_Levi!" _

"I need to ask you a favor"

"_A favor? That's a rare thing. How're you and Wolf adjusting to the new house?" _

"Not now, I need you to get me some things and not tell any other soul about it, understand?", I'm drumming my fingers against the marble counter top, leaning against it. Wolf jumps up and starts to rub himself against my fingers.

"_Sure thing!" _There's some shuffling and I hear the click of what I assume to be a pen, "_What do you need?" _

"Chains, thick preferably, some sedatives in the pill and shot forms to last about a month, and I need a riding crop, laced with silver if you can." I scratch behind Wolf's ears and her purrs, nuzzling my fingers and leaning into my clawed scratches greedily.

"_So either you've found a new sick fetish or you've bit someone" _

"I fucking wish it were the first thing" I have to pull my phone away from my ear when she releases and inhumanely, high pitched squeal, "God fucking damn it, what are you, a small child. Yes I fucking turned someone, whoopdee fuckin doo, should I add a suprise cake to the list of things to bring?"

"_Levi I'm so happy for you! How long has it been? A hundred and twenty years? This is great! Who are they? What do they look like? How old are they?"_

"You don't want to know" My fingers cease their petting and I'm pinching the brow in annoyance.

"_You're making it sound like it's someone bad… Did you turn a child?" _

"God fucking no," I curse, pulling myself away from the counter before Wolf could pester me for more pets, pacing over to the opposite wall and leaning against it as I stare at him from across the room, "He's...Look you have to swear that you won't open your big mouth to anyone, got it? This stays between us for now."

"_I promise on my great-great dead grandmum!" _

"He's a hunter Hanji and fuck, I've fucked up. He's young, probably around 16 or 17" There's a stagnant pause from the other end and if it weren't for her low gasp and puff of breath I wouldn't know she was still alive.

"_You turned a hunter?" _

She sounds serious, she's either extremely disappointed or just shocked.

"Yes, look I have it under control, if he tries anything I'll break his legs" I promise, if there was one thing I didn't need, it was for the Council to find out about this and be all over my ass.

"_It's not him I'm worried about, Levi. If the Council finds out about this… or the Hunters, what if they find you through him" _

"They won't" I cut her short, my eyebrows stitching together, "So long as you keep your mouth shut and I keep him here while he adjusts, now can you bring me my shit or not?"

"_I'm putting my ass on the line but fuck it, as long as I get to see him. Is he cute?"_

"No tests" I narrow my eyes and watch as he mutters something incoherent and tosses in his sleep, "Add a shock collar to the list."

"_He's not an animal, Levi" _

"That's exactly what he is. As much as I hate to cut us short, I have to go, I have a feeling he's going to be waking up soon. Have everything ready and be here by Monday."

"_Levi wait I still want to ask-"_

I press down on the red button, efficiently cutting her off and ending the call. I silently stalk over to his sleeping form, looming over him.

He has a mop of dark, messy brown hair that sticks every which way possible and a golden tan skin tone to compliment it. I had to remove his shirt to initially get the wound that I had made and while this kid obviously didn't work out everyday, he did have some form of muscles on him.

I can't help but let my eyes wander over his scar-less skin, trailing down to the small little happy trail that disappeared under his jeans.

I want to reach out and run my fingertips against his skin, drag my tongue across his perfectly toned skin and sink my teeth into him again; I want to taste how perfect he is again.

My stomach churns noisily, knocking me out of my little fantasy. I scowl and pull away from him, heading back into the kitchen and heating up some leftover spaghetti from the Thursday night. It masks my hunger but I can still feel it there, the want and needs for something alive, something fresh. At least it doesn't hurt, skipping out one day won't kill me.

I sit across from him on my love seat against the opposite wall, watching and waiting for him to regain consciousness.

When his eyes finally do open it's slow and drowsy. He blinks a couple of times, adjusting to the dim lighting before they finally snap open wide. I watch in amusement as he scrambles like a worm to sit upright, frantically looking around until his cold, pretty, green-eyed glare locks onto me. My lips quirk up a bit.

"Welcome to the world of the living, brat" I say, ready to drag it on but already the half-wit is up on his feet and charging at me.

"You bastard!" He howls loudly in a voice that fits his eyes; filled with anger but holding no resolve, "What did you do to the girl?"

I swiftly dodge whatever pathetic attempt that was to hurt me and grab him from behind. I playfully rest my chin in the crook of his neck, humming a bit as he thrashes against me,

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about what I did to you?" I tease him, my voice a low, vibrating growl. He tenses at that, his whole body goes stiff against me and I can practically read his emotions; Confusion, Realization, Shock, Anger.

"Y-you-" his voice cracks and I almost feel a little pity for him, but any trace of it is wiped when he jerks his head forward and then back, head butting me in the fucking nose, "You fucking, asshole!"

I wince and release him, hand flying up to me nose. He uses my momentary pause of pain to rear away from me, stumbling forward and turning around to face me.

"I'll fucking kill you!" He howls, his eyes wide and bubbling with quickly forming tears. How cute, I almost don't want to hurt him but he needs to learn his place and quickly.

Before he can even take in the breath needed for another string of curses and death promises, I have him by the throat. He gasps and grinds his teeth, arms constraining against the tight rope that I bound him with.

"What's your name" I growl out, hand tightening around his slim little neck. I could snap it with a flick of my wrist, this kid needs to eat more.

"F-fuck you" he mutters out, spitting at me. He fucking spit at me.

My vision is blurred and I see red when I toss him to the floor and deliver a sharp kick into his gut. I don't stop and continue to land blow on him, stamping down on his chest at one point even until I hear a satisfying almost scream leave him. My fingers thread through his soft brown locks, fisting his hair and jerking his head back up. Tears and blood are mixing in streams down his face, it's a disgusting sight to say the least.

"What is your name" I repeat, delivering him a sharp tug with each word.

"E-e-er-eren" he manages to sputter out, wincing.

"Well, Eren." I begin, my voice dropping low and dripping with venom, "If you ever come at me I will do more that kick you around. If you ever try to run away, I'll break both of your legs in every which way possible. If you ever disobey me, I will break every bone in your body that I'm able to without killing you. You're not a human anymore and now you certainly aren't a hunter either. Wipe whatever shitty plans you have forming in your pathetic excuse of a brain out of the question. Understand?"

"F-fuck-"

I cut him off, gripping his cheeks tightly between my fingers, digging the tips of my nails into his skin.

"You're not a human anymore, and you don't deserve to be treated like one. You deserve to be treated like a dog, no, a puppy. I've never personally trained a mutt before, but I know that pain is the best method for getting the results you desire. Do you want me to hurt you? Choose your words wisely now Eren, I haven't gotten gotten any sleep yet and I'm _very _irritable; Do you?"

He shakes his head with a shiver, more tears streaming down his face.

"Good boy" I mock him, releasing him with a pat on the cheek. I let him crumble to my wooden floor with a grimace, I'll have to clean the floors and shower tonight while he's sleeping before I can get some myself. I turn to the kitchen, Wolf is perched up on one of the barstools, watching the scene with a cocked head. I wipe at my nose, frowning at the small amount of my own blood that smeared underneath it. He has a fucking thick skull I'll give him that.

Have you ever felt so annoyed with someone that, even though they're hot or you love them, you want to bash their fucking skulls in with a hammer? That's how I feel when he tries to pathetically charge at me again. You'd think he'd learn by now after getting the shit kicked out of him. He's very thick skulled, in more ways that one, I decide.

One kick knocks him down to the floor again and another is in suit.

"Lights out, brat" His body goes limp under my foot. I know I didn't kill him though, if I wanted to I would have.

I sigh and bend down to pick him up bridal style and haul him off to the under room. It was currently the only place with chains and to be honest I think a night chained up uncomfortably will do him some good.

The under room is in every werewolf special made house like mine. It's entrance is difficult for humans to find, but I can practically smell the lingering scent of death from the place and it wasn't hard to locate it when I first moved in.

In this house it's in what I made my working office; A small room next to my master bedroom. It's probably generally used for storage but with a few bookshelves, my mahogany desk with my lamp, pens and desktop, it became my work cave.

My desk is perches in the far left corner of the room when you first enter it and beside it to the right of the room is a window which I had covered with thick curtains. The walls are barely visible from behind my bookshelves. And the door to the under room is nearly impossible for someone who didn't know it existed to find.

I lay Eren down on the floor in front of my desk before setting to open the entrance.

There's a dent in the floor right next to my desk, a small crevice almost. It's easy for my to slip my nail underneath it and pull the false flooring up, revealing a rust iron door with a large thick lock. I reach over and jerk my bottom desk drawer open, digging underneath my files for the corresponding key.

It reeks to fucking Jupiter down there when I manage to get the stupid door unlocked and pulled open and I gag, coughing and covering my nose with my hand while using the other to reach down and fumble around for the light switch.

The stairs are illuminated; Old and rusty. I shouldn't have expected more, I'll just have to rejuvenate and spruce it up a bit at a later date after he adjusts to his new lifestyle. Speaking of him-

I look back over my shoulder at him: Still knocked out.

A small smile plays at the corners of my mouth and a warm feeling spreads to two regions; my heart and my dick because fuck this kid is cute and sexy even with blood smeared on him. I sigh and pick him back up, pushing the thoughts aside and beginning our descent down into the cellar like room.

The lights flicker on and off but otherwise it's a pretty decent sized cellar; about the size of two classrooms combined. There's two sets of chains on either side of the metal walls when you walk down into the one, and one has the source of the stench I mentioned.

A corpse, who knows how old, was left there. It's disgusting and torn to shreds, meat hanging off the bone. I have half a mind to ask Hanji who had last lived here so that I could find them and rip them to shreds too.

I try my best to ignore it and the mess it makes against the otherwise clean room, and instead haul Eren over to the free vacant set of chains.

There are four, two for your wrists and two for your ankles. They clank a little noisily as I secure them on his limbs. He's splayed out sound asleep on the floor, his blood was drying and it was almost as revolting as the corpse but I can clean him up tomorrow, hopefully Hanji will be here by then.

Before I leave to go clean up the mess upstairs and feed Wolf, I forward, my eyes having caught sight of something around his neck. A chain. I pull it free from underneath his ugly green sweater and stare at the item hanging loosely on it; A very old looking key.

I doubt it's a tracking device of any sorts they usually only put those on higher ranking hunters and this kid was sadly not one of them. I sigh a bit and drop the useless thing; It must have some sort of sentimental value because who the hell carries a big ass key around their neck?

I'll let him keep it, it's good to have something to remind you that you were once human.

"See you in the morning, Brat" I hum, pushing myself back up to my knees and walking back towards the stairs, "Sleep tight."

A little part of me feels bad that he's going to wake up and see a dead corpse staring back at him, but then I see his big puddle of snot and blood on my freshly waxed floorboards and now I think this kid can wake up in a Jacuzzi with ten corpses and Satan himself naked and doing the tango for all I care.


	3. Collars Are For Dogs

**Thank you all for your support and reviews. I'm sorry for the long waits.**

* * *

><p>"Mrowwwww" the bastard mews once more, nudging at my face in any which way that he can. I groan and turn my face into my soft pillow. He doesn't like that and proceeds to paw at my head and knead my shoulder, meowing and whining almost louder.<p>

"Alright, alright" I groan, turning back around and glaring at the feline perched next to me on my opposite pillow, "What?"

He mewls and nuzzles my face once more, purrs rolling off of him loudly. I sigh, my eyebrows stitching together in annoyance but I reach up and pet him behind his ears.

I peer over at my alarm clock on my bedside nightstand with a frown, blinking to adjust to the lighting in the room from the sunlight pouring in from the windows. It's nearly eight in the morning, time to start the routine. Another loud meow from Wolf.

"I know, you impatient little shit" I say, rubbing him once more before tossing the blankets off of my clad in black boxer frame. Wolf immediately jumps down, excitedly, rushing towards my bedroom door out to rush to the kitchen.

I rub at my eyes with the heels of my hand and force myself to sit upright, tossing my legs over the edge of my bed and pushing myself to my feet. I feel groggy and irritable, probably from not eating last night.

I pad out of my room, sparing a glance to my work office before walking down the remainder of the hallway to the kitchen. If there is one thing I don't want to worry about right now, it's him.

I push the thought and memory of last night to the back of my head and walk around the still meowing cat at my feet. I open the cupboard with wet cat food open and select a random one, it doesn't really matter which he eats, he like it all the same, and grab his small dish from the drying rack beside the sink. I hand wash all my dishes, despite this house having a dishwasher installed inside of it, there's no way in hell I'm letting my sanitation rest in the responsibility of some machine.

After placing Wolf's breakfast down and disposing of the packaging I head back to my room to really begin my morning schedule. Brush my teeth, shower, get dressed, and then cook breakfast.

I'll check on _him _after that.

When I see myself in the small little mirror above my sink I feel disgusted. I have thick bags hanging under my silver eyes, my raven hair is sticking every which way and my skin is damp with sweat. I feel like a sack of shit and if that isn't bad enough, my mouth tastes like ten year old garbage, my tongue sticks to the roof of my mouth dryly.

I pull the mirror cabinet open and take out the half-empty bottle of Advil inside, popping a few into my mouth. My drug resistance is higher than a humans and it takes quite a few for the drug to even take effect.

After swallowing a couple, I slam the cabinet back shut and set to brushing my teeth and showering.

I like the minty fresh feeling, it makes me feel clean and not like I had had my mouth clamped on some girls skin. I scrub my skin until it's glowing red and I scrub my hair with shampoo twice. Even after that, I stand in the scalding water, letting it run over my body and wash away whatever it can.

I come walking out back into the kitchen with a pair of loose pajama pants on about an hour after entering the bathroom. I decided against dressing up, I'm going to stay inside all day anyways.

I grimace at the mess that Wolf had made, shooting him a glare in the living room where he's splayed out on my couch cleaning himself. That's the one and sole reason why I like cats; they keep clean and don't drool or tear up everything you own.

I clean up after his mess and start to make a breakfast for two, he better fucking eat it too.

I make waffles with eggs and bacon, I even add a side of 'Hey, I'm sorry I damned you for the rest of eternity and beat the shit out of you' Sausages. I go ahead and eat myself a waffle and down a glass of water before I head to my office with a platter of his food and cup of milk.

There hasn't been any noise that I've heard, but then again I was in the shower for a while.

Hopefully, he isn't traumatized, but then again he was a hunter so if a corpse gets his jimmies rustled I'm going to have a lot of work laid out for me these next few weeks.

I open the hatch and gag inwardly at the stench. His heart rate is like a drum and it instantly fills my ears, either he is having a shitty nightmare, a wet dream, or he is indeed awake.

Yep, he's awake. As soon as he hears me coming down the stairs I get an earful.

"You bastard! Let me out of here!" he howls, chains jerking with each movement. I finally reach the bottom of the stairs and stare nonchalantly at him with a shrug, carrying the platter of food over to his struggling body.

More curses fly from his mouth and twenty-five miles an hour, his back arches up off the hard cement floor and he growls out at me, eyeing my food with a heated, green glare. His eyes are a bit puffy; he's been crying.

"Good morning, sunshine" I answer him sarcastically, slowly bending down in front of him on the floor, out of reach of course but still there. He stiffens and eyes me angrily.

"Fuck you" he spits out hotly, jerking at his chains.

"Hey now, we're only on first name basis, why don't you eat first before we jump the gun" I reply smoothly, setting the platter down and nudging it to him with my finger tips.

The look of horror goes across his face for a moment but is quickly replaced with hunger when he sees the food on the plate. Did he expect a leg or something?

"I'm not hungry" he says, glaring up at me in hatred.

"And I'm not an idiot, eat now or I'll shove it down your throat" I threaten, raising back up to my knees, enjoying the scowl on his face as he glares at me, "What? Need to shit or something?"

He flushes and sputters for a moment before regaining himself.

"F-fuck you, asshole" He's like a broken record, I'm beginning to seriously reconsider my life choices.

"Cursing at me isn't going to change the situation and if I don't see some sausages down your throat in five seconds I'm going to shove one down it" I didn't mean for that to sound the way it did, and obviously this pubescent brat's mind automatically went for the gutter meaning of it. His face goes a cherry red and he forces himself up with his elbows, frowning and raising his chained wrists at me, "You can eat with them chained."

"But the.. body" he grimaces, looking down at the tray of food with hungry eyes and disgust.

"Don't worry, I don't think it's hungry" I joke, earning me a heated glare from him, "Someone's coming to get it later."

It's amusing to watch him try and use a fork with his hand chained, he avoids looking at me and awkwardly tries to cut up his waffles, his stomach gurgling loudly is the only noise the fills the room. And then he starts eating and he is barbaric, he uses his hands for the bacon, the grease smearing all over his fingers and the sausage too. It's horrendous, I'm adding table manners to the list of things to teach him.

He chugs down the milk, his little adam's apple bobbing up and down with each large swallow, and slams the glass back down on the tray turning to look away from me. He didn't eat all of it but it's enough to appease me.

"Any questions?" I drawl out, reaching for the tray once more.

"Here's a good one for you" he practically snarls out, his eyes flickering over to my hands as if he were thinking of how he wanted to just jerk me over to him and rip me to shreds, it's cute, "Why the fuck did you change me?"

"That's it? I leave you down in a jail cell for a night and you come up with one obvious as fuck question? Because I wanted to, anything else?" I can't help the little quirk of my lips when he flushes in anger. He's really easy to fluster.

"Because you wanted to?" he hisses, grinding his teeth together and clenching his fists, "Once I get out of here I'll-"

"You'll what?" I snort loudly, cocking an eyebrow at him, "You'll run to the hunters? Kid, the second you step a foot near them they'll have a silver bullet going through that thick skull of yours."

"I'm not a kid!" He barks out, jerking in his chain, "I'm a hunter, they'd never kill me."

It sounds like he's trying to convince himself more than he's trying to convince me.

"Right, a hunter" I roll my eyes, "A hunter would have blown a bullet through my brain the moment they found me in the woods, a hunter would have tried to run out of the house and not try to blindly attack me when they woke up" I step a little closer to him and he shrinks back against the wall, "A hunter would have kept their mouth shut instead of running it fifty miles per hour like a toddler. You're no hunter, a trainee you might've been, but as of right now and for as long as you're with me you're mutt.

They're not coming to find you, they're not searching for you, and if they do find you, they'll kill you. Now that we have that out of the way, I'm Levi, thank you for asking. You'll call me that and that only, not bastard or whatever other rotten names you have brewing up in that brain of yours."

He looks livid as I turn on my heels to leave, not sparing him another glance.

"W-wait, you can't leave me down here!" he cries out loudly, the chains jingling again.

"Call up if you need to shit or anything" I joke back at him, "Enjoy your company in the meantime."

I enjoy the angry yells that call up after me as I head back upstairs.

I stick to cleaning to consume my time as I wait for Hanji to arrive. Thankfully, he doesn't call up and after a good hour of shouting up empty threats he gives up and everything is quiet save for the small snores of Wolf.

It's around midday when she finally arrives, banging loudly on my door with the patience of a small child on their way to the pet store.

I heave myself off my leather couch and mentally pray that she doesn't stay long and in the span of a week since I last saw her she has become less overbearing and annoying.

My hopes are crushed when as soon as I turn the knob she comes parading past me, shoving her duffle bag into my chest and looking around exuberantly, squealing loudly.

"Where is he?" She asks, peering around the livingroom and kitchen, I sigh and pick up her discarded bag.

"I just swept the fucking floor and you're dragging shit into my house" I snap at her, unzipping the bag and examining the contents, "Did you at least bring everything?"

"Of course I did, I'll need some time setting up the boundaries for the collar, you want him to be bound to the house or the inside of the fence?" She grins, moving to pet Wolf who quickly jumps and escapes her.

"The house for now, I'll have you adjust it when he earns my trust not to go outside screaming like a maniac" I respond with a frown, re-zipping the bag and tossing it back at her, "Follow me and for love of god, keep your voice down, I've had enough of yelling for the next week."

"Is he that bad?" she questions, catching the bag and following behind me

"He's the epitome of an immature childish shit that got his candy taken away" I answer, heading towards the office again.

"Then why are you keeping him?" She presses on, admiring the pictures that hung on my walls, "You can just hand him off to Erwin or something."

"He's mine" I bite back a little too quickly, I can feel it stirring inside of me, vibrating behind the words and sending a wave of possessiveness over myself, I clear my throat before continuing, "He's my mistake I mean, I don't need him cleaning up after me."

The thought of big brows going anywhere near him had my stomach churning in disgust and my mind boiling with unplaced anger. He's mine and not anyone elses.

"Alright" she shrugs shoving a bit past me when she sees the open door that led down to him, I roll my eyes and try to shove _it _to the back of my mind. I follow behind her as she skips down the steps, "Pee Eww it reeks!"

"Another job for you, get rid of the corpse, it's disgusting" I say, watching as she twitches in excitement when we finally reach the hidden room.

"Is it one of yours?"

"Fuck no, that's repulsive."

His eyes glue themselves to Hanji and they go wide in fear, he opens his mouth as if to warn her or scream for help but she bounds over to him, kneeling down next to him, extremely too close.

"Awh hes such a cutie, Levi!" she practically squeals, looking him up and down, "He's already healing up really quickly too, usually it takes a bit longer, think it's because he's a hunter? Hey, what's your name?"

Realization dawns upon him and his mouth screws shut.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling sick? Is Levi being a big jerk to you?" she pesters on, leaning closer to him.

"His name is Eren" I bark out, shuffling and crossing my arms across my chest, "Quit pestering him and get on with it, the sooner you leave the sooner my headache does too, take that with you as well" I motion to the corpse that she had blindly ran right past.

"What a grouch" she jokes, sticking her tongue out like a child and shuffling to sit back on the balls of her feet, "You're not mute are you? Is he being too harsh on you?"

"Are you a beast too?" Eren finally speaks up, tearing his gaze away from the floor and stealing a glance up at me.

"Nah" she cackles, digging around in her duffel bag and fishing out the collar, "I'm not a dog if that's what you mean. How old are you, Eren?"

"Fifteen" he answers bitterly, shooting a glare up in my direction.

"They're recruiting pretty young nowadays dontcha think, Levi?" Hanji muses, bringing the device into view. It's nothing fancy, just a metallic ring that goes around his throat. Maybe I'll get a little dog tag to go along with it just to piss him off. A leash wouldn't be too bad either.

"What's that?" his voice immediately goes to the defensive and he's pushing himself away from Hanji.

"It's a collar" she answers him, unlatching the back, "Don't worry, it won't hurt you unless you try to run outside of the house!"

She sounds so happy and assuring but it's doing everything but ease the situation, he panics and shakes his head wildly, pressing himself back up against the wall and baring his teeth like an animal.

I don't know if it's the beast inside me that gets angry at the thought of her forcing the collar around his neck or the human part of me that feels a tiny bit of compassion towards him, but either way I feel something spike through me at the notion and before I know it I take a step forward from my glued position and blurt out gruffly, "I'll do it, go upstairs and fix the boundaries, call down when you're done."

She looks disappointed, she probably wants to get her hands on a newborn, there's not that many left nowadays and seldom is she ever given a willing subject to test on. She grumbles and hands me the collar and a tiny triangular shaped key.

"It should snap into place, when it does just wait until you see the light on the side flickering, that means that it's registering the boundaries" she informs me, pushing her glasses up to rest atop her head and grabbing her duffle bag but before she darts upstairs she spares a look towards Eren, "Don't try to take it off when it's on, it will shock you."

"The hell you're putting a collar on me!" he growls loudly, thrashing. She either doesn't hear his remark or chooses not to respond as she disappears upstairs and this only agitates him more. I stare him down.

"Sit still" I bark out at him, he looks confused, his face screwing up tightly and his bottom lip tucking under his teeth. He doesn't understand it, he doesn't understand anything; I wonder what the hell they teach them when they train them to kill us.

I step towards him and bend down,reaching out and grabbing to the front of his shirt roughly. He makes a small noise, like a trapped rabbit, as I jerk it down to expose his shoulder where I had bitten him. It is healing up quickly; in fact, aside from a few scabbed areas, it was all but a scar already.

"I don't want it!" he snaps out but makes no move to jerk away from me or attack me. I dutifully ignore his barks and clip it around his throat and it's when it clips in place that he finally starts to thrash, nearly knocking me with his shoulder, "I said I don't want it, asshole!"

I purse my lips in amusement and make work of his chains after I see the flash of green light Hanji had mentioned. He's smart enough now not to try anything but the second his wrists and ankles are free he's darting across the room and pulling at the device around his neck with his hands, running up the stairs and bounding towards the front door probably.

I sigh and move to stand up slowly, hearing Hanji make a small noise of surprise before a resounding yelp and vibrating noises of pain follow. It doesn't last long, Hanji probably pulls him away from the door really quickly.

I make my way slowly back upstairs, enjoying the little time of silence to myself and contemplating on what the hell I'm supposed to do with this kid now. Hopefully he'll be decent now that he knows that he has nowhere to run to and that there honestly is no escaping his new found fate.

But when my eyes meet his livid green ones when I walk into the living-room I see a whole different story. This kid is going to give me hell, just as I've delivered his soul to it.


End file.
